1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as an integrated circuit (IC) chip with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a land grid array connector adapted for receiving a land grid package (LGP) therein and electrically connecting the LGP with a PCB.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Land grid array (LGA) connector for electrically connecting a Land Grid Package (LGP) with a printed circuit board (PCB) is widely used in the field of electrical connectors. The LGA connector typically comprises an insulative housing, a stiffener defined around the housing, a clip pivotably engaged on one end of the stiffener, and a lever engaged on an opposite end of the stiffener for fastening the clip onto the housing. The LGP is clasped between the clip and the housing.
Referring to FIGS. 5–6, a conventional Land Grid Array (LGA) connector is illustrated. The LGA connector 6 comprises an insulative housing 61, a stiffener 62 defined around the housing 61, a metal clip 63 pivotably engaged on one end of the stiffener 62, and a lever 64 engaged on an opposite end of the stiffener 62 for fastening the clip 63 onto the housing 61. The stiffener 62 comprises a bottom plate 621 and four sidewalls 622 therefrom. Said clip 63 and lever 64 are pivotably engaged on two sidewalls 622 of the stiffener 62 respectively, and the housing 61 is mounted on the bottom plate 621 of the stiffener 62, with a gap between a side surface of the housing 61 and corresponding sidewall 622 of the stiffener 62. The clip 63 has a substantially rectangular configuration, with a window in the middle thereof. The clip 63 comprises a main plate 630 and a pair of side plates 632 extending downwardly from opposite sides of the main plate 630. The lever 64 comprises an operation lever 641 and a perpendicular pressing lever 642 for pressing the clip 63 to clasp the LGP 7 between the clip 63 and the housing 61.
In use, the clip 63 is first rotated to a vertical open position, and the LGP 7 is seated onto a predetermined position of the housing 61. Then the clip 63 is rotated to a horizontal close position. When the main plate 630 of the clip 63 is fittingly rested on LGP 7, the side plate 632 goes into the gap between the side surface of the housing 61 and corresponding side wall 622. When the operation lever 641 is subsequently actuated, the pressing portion 6422 presses an end of the clip 63, therefore fastening the housing 61 and LGP 7 between the stiffener 62 and the clip 63.
Because the clip 63 presses onto the LGP 7 for sandwiching the LGP onto the housing 61, the main plate 630 is required rigid enough for avoiding distortion under pulling force. In order to improve the anti-bending performance of the main plate 630, the side plate 632 is proposed to extend relatively farer from the main plate 630, therefore preventing the main plate 630 from bending downwardly. However, if the side plate 632 is elongated, it is liable to engage with the bottom plate 621 of the stiffener 62. The upshot is that the firm clasping the LGP 7 between the clip 63 and the stiffener 62 is diminished.
In view of the above, a new LGA connector which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.